


Work of Continence

by khrome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Underfell, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Edging, Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Impact Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PapySans, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrome/pseuds/khrome
Summary: "Continence"Noun: 1. self-restraint or abstinence, especially in regard to sexual activity; temperance; moderation.The only way Sans can learn a lesson.





	Work of Continence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by art from chasing-sin ((NSFW)):  
> http://chasing-sin.tumblr.com/post/158038873709/punishment-as-a-masochist  
> Their art is MY JAM so go check them out but only if you're +18.  
> They posted that like a million years ago, and I wanted to write this for a long time but it takes me for-fucking-ever to get anything done. =^=;
> 
> So here's the first part! Sorry to hold out on the smut, but I want to make sure its good. ;D  
> I'll post the next part as soon as it's finished.

Sans heaved with laughter- the look on Papyrus’ face!

That prank couldn’t have gone any smoother; Papyrus walked right into Sans’ joke and in his fit of rage, didn’t notice the bucket of water hanging over the doorway. Sure it was an easy, old-school prank, but Boss and his critical gaze usually sniffed out any mischief before it had a chance to pounce. Sans actually got him this time; he was drenched and scowling silently.

“aha! ahaahahahaaa! boss!! i can’t- i can’t believe it! th- the look on your faaace ahhaaaahaha!” Sans hunched over, wheezing with laughter, his tail swishing back and forth with amusement.

Papyrus was not amused. Not in the slightest. Cheekbones burning in embarrassment, he glared down at his brother. Sans eventually puttered out and sighed.

“heh… ehe… oh that’s rich… eh, boss? heh… you alright there boss?” Sans quirked a brow bone at his brother. Surely this wasn’t that bad right? Papyrus was just overreacting that’s all.

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at Sans before tersely stalking past him, up the stairs, and into his bedroom, leaving the door open. Sans followed, sweat beginning to form on his skull. Geez Boss was really pissed… But usually he would be yelling at Sans by now… Maybe he should apologize?

“uh, boss… listen, ya know i didn’t mean to hurt ya or anything… sorry about messin around.” Sans mumbled the last few words as he approached Papyrus’ bedroom door; Boss had stripped out of his sopping wet clothes, standing now completely bare-boned in front of Sans. Still silent.

“ey boss… maybe i can uh,  _ make it up to ya _ ? you’re already wet after all. heheh.” Sans lowered his voice suggestively, standing just inside the doorway. Papyrus’ scowl deepened.

“come on boss. you can’t stay mad forever.”

Papyrus snapped his head toward sans, striding forward to tower over him; Sans shivered under Papyrus’ shadow, slowly reaching a hand up to tug at his hipbones, inches away from touching and then-

The door slammed in his face. Hard.

Papyrus’ muffled a yell through the door.

“GO CLEAN UP THAT WATER. NOW.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sans shuffled behind Boss through the blizzard as they walked back to their house after a long workday. Since the pranking incident things went relatively back to normal, although Sans had noticed some physical distance from Papyrus… Ah, it wasn’t a big deal. Boss wasn’t too touchy-feely to begin with. Sans curled his tail around his leg as they walked. It was gonna feel great when they finally get back to the warmth of the house.

Carefully placing his sneakers by the door (Boss was really particular about that) Sans watched as Papyrus went upstairs to change, emerging a few minutes later in a dark knitted turtleneck sweater and soft pants. Papyrus sat down on the coach with a huff, clicking on the television; today really had been difficult for the both of them. Maybe, Sans thought, it was time to relieve a little stress…

Sans warmed slightly with anticipation; making his way to the coach and promptly flopping down on Papyrus’ lap. If anything, he might be able to get away with cuddling for warmth given the state of the weather outside.

“Sans must you throw yourself all over me when I’m trying to relax?? I spent more time outside in that damned blizzard than you spent out of your room!” Boss glared, but made no effort to remove Sans.

“heyy boss… you’re lookin pretty stressed...” Sans drawled; tail flicking over the back of the coach, Sans let one of his jacket sleeves fall down his shoulder to reveal his collarbones.

Sans was never the best at seduction, but he hasn’t had any action in weeks. Part of their sexual relationship was that Boss liked to control how much pleasure Sans derived from things. Sans wasn’t really allowed to masturbate, or harsh punishments would ensue. Not that he minded. The punishments were sometimes his favorite part of getting fucked by Boss… Sans felt his magic form at the thought, wet and wanting.

Papyrus leveled his gaze with Sans, scanning his body with interest and then suddenly schooling his express into neutrality. The smaller skeleton noticed this change and wondered what Boss was trying to do…

“Sans, could you please go laze about somewhere else? I’m trying to watch Mettaton’s deathathon.” Sans blanched at this. Boss was being so cold!

“oh c’mon!!! we haven’t fucked in a week! just… please boss just touch me.” Sans gave his best puppy dog eyes and sweet smile while gently rubbing along his brother’s spine.

“No.”

Papyrus briskly pushed Sans off his pelvis and stood up, abandoning the coach and heading to the kitchen. Tail thumping against the coach, anger boiled up into Sans blushing face- he just left him like this! Usually Boss loves an opportunity to dominate Sans… Tying him up, teasing him, punishing him, spanking, blindfolded screaming for mercy- Sans whined as his thoughts ran away from him. Maybe he could relieve himself just this once… And when Boss punishes him, he’d finally get that sweet pain he craved from the tall skeleton and-

“Oh, Sans?” Papyrus leaned back into the living room.

“y-yeah boss?” Sans replied hopefully.

“You are not allowed to cum unless I tell you to, remember?”

A dark expression fell over his face.

“ **Do, not. touch. yourself.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Six weeks.

Six. Weeks.

Six weeks without a hug, a touch, a slap, a bruise, a scratch, just… Nothing.

Sans was pretty sure Boss had been wearing less clothing around the house. In addition to huskily whispering obscenities into the side of Sans’ skull at random moments.

Once when Sans had fallen asleep at his post, Boss woke him up by growling in that feral tone which always manages to reduce Sans to a whimpering, shaky mess of desperation. Boss knew exactly what he was doing. It was torture.

“grraahhhh!!! how much longer is he going to keep this up?? why is this happening. i’m so damn horny… fuck…” Sans bounced his leg at his station, tapping his finger on the wood and rolling his neck vertebrae. His magic had been in a constant state of slight arousal which he was sure had been from all the teasing… Sans was so pent up he was on the brink of tears.

“why is he… i j-just… mm… m-maybe he doesn’t think i’m attractive anymore…?” Sans folded his hands beneath his head, feeling the weight of familiar insecurities bear down on him.

“m-m-maybe b-boss doesn’t… d-doesn’t love m-me anymore…” Trying to calm himself, sans huffed into his jacket. Sadness slowly turned to anger; Boss was just being cruel, that asshole! How dare he??

Sans stood abruptly, magic collecting in preparation to teleport.

Wiping tears from his sockets, he stepped into the void and emerged inside the living room. Turning around he began marching up the stairs- determined to tell the fucker off for abandoning him and-!

Papyrus’ bedroom door crashed open, revealing a very surprised Papyrus, laying on his bed, shirtless… With one hand down his pants.

Sans stared.

Papyrus stilled in that position, it was obvious what he had been about to do.

Sans felt drool drip through his teeth.

“Sans.”

“b-boss?”

“Please shut the door on your way out.”

Sans clenched his fists. No… He wanted his Boss so badly… He shut the door, but stayed in the room. Papyrus leveled gazes with him. A silent tension filled the room.

Slowly, Papyrus began moving his hand again; rubbing along his pubic symphysis, magic coalescing into a stiff ecto-cock. Never taking his sockets off of Sans’ bewildered face.

Sans flushed. Boss was… Touching himself right in front of him… So close. If only he could just… Just  _ taste _ him…

“Sans… Come here.” Papyrus rubbed over the tip of his cock, watching as Sans dropped to his knees, drool splattering on the floor when Sans hastily crawled toward the edge of the bed.

“boss… boss… l-let me… just let me…”

“Come closer Sans. Hands off yourself, remember?”

Sans nodded fervently; desperate to wrap his tongue around the ruby red cock in front of him. He was so turned on his pussy had formed the moment he dropped to his knees, his tail twitched excitedly and his breath came out as hot panting.

Papyrus continued to jerk off right next to Sans’ face. He himself hadn’t been able to wait for as long as he intended to carry out Sans’ punishment, but this turn of events seemed to work out perfectly. Sans’ hands crawled up Papyrus’ femurs, his mouth pressing shaky kisses along the inseam of Papyrus’ jeans.

Papyrus watched with increasing interest at how Sans’ hips twitched forward in the air, simulating a grinding motion without any real stimulation. Perfect.

The smell, the sounds, the intense look on Bosses face was too much. Sans’ bones were too hot. Fresh tears spilled over his cheekbones, soul thumping longingly in his chest.

“please fuck me boss i need it…”

Papyrus sped up his pace, grunting and huffing, his body went rigid but his eyes stayed locked onto Sans expression.

Papyrus splattered cum all over his waiting hand, inches from Sans’ face.

Sans eye lights were huge and fuzzy from arousal. He craned his neck to Papyrus’ hand, ecto-tongue extended as drool dripped messily from his toothy maw. Just a taste… Just one taste…

Papyrus withdrew his hand, watching as Sans’ expression moved from shock to disappointment and quickly dissolving into tearful trembling. 

“y-you… *hic* b-boss… i…. *hic* i t-thought…” Sans let out a high pitched whine and brought his hands to his face, burying his sockets in his jacket sleeves, shaking from the force of his sobbing.

Papyrus dispelled his magic and zipped up his jeans. Concern washed over him, watching Sans sit back on the floor and rub the tears from his skull. Papyrus almost decided to end his punishment right then and there, but suddenly-

“YOU B-BASTARD!!!”

Sans’ tail thumped angrily against the carpet, his sexual frustration now manifesting into rage.

“I T-THOUGHT T-THIS WAS F-FINALLY OVER B-B-BUT Y-YOU-!!!”

Papyrus barely flinched when Sans shot up to weakly punch at his chest.

“WHY D-DON’T YOU L-LOVE ME ANY M-MORE *hic* Y-YOU W-WON’T H-HIT M-ME OR EVEN HUG M-MEEE” Sans whimpered and wailed his frustration before turning toward the door, ready to stomp out and get shit-faced drunk to forget this whole stupid-

Strong skeletal arms yanked him back by his collar. Sans fell back hard against Papyrus’ chest while the other wrapped his arms around his small emotional lover… Holding him firmly in place while pressing skeleton kisses down Sans’ skull.

“b-boss what are y-you-”

“Sans. I… I haven’t stopped loving you.”

“…”

“Sans if you really want me to stop, just say the word.”

Sans remembered the safe word. It would end the scene and their power-play would stop completely. Sans didn’t want it to stop… He just…

“i t-thought… that since you weren’t even punishing me… you won’t touch me but you aren’t rough with me either… i… t-thought y-you had lost interest *hic* in me…”

Sans felt the arms around him tighten. He flushed to remember that this was the closest boss had come to reciprocating anything physical in weeks. Sans felt his anger leave his bones in favor of relishing the feeling of Papyrus’ breath on his neck.

“Sans this is meant to be a punishment… If I touch you in any way you’ll still get off to it… Nyeh, you’re such a dirty, needy little thing, aren’t you?” Papyrus smirked, Sans’ skull flushed red.

“I promise Sans, if you can handle just a little more punishment…”

He ran his gloved phalanges over Sans’ jacket, barely pressing on the ribs underneath.

“… You will be rewarded for good behavior.”

Sans exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, nodding slowly as Papyrus released his hold.

Turning to face each other, Papyrus opened his arms for a front-facing hug, which Sans practically jumped into.

Papyrus hoped this had made his demandingly delicate little lover feel more… Reassured.

He felt hands slide down to cup at his ass.

“Sans!!! Don’t get cocky.”

“heh… sorry boss, just thought maybe you wouldn’t notice if i got a little handsy…”

“Sans. Don’t make things worse for yourself.”

“heheheh… alright alright boss…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'll be trying my best to post more often, but college has started and I'm crazy busy haha... ;v;
> 
> Tumblr: @bigbitchbot ((+18 NSFW blog. Do not follow unless you are +18))


End file.
